Party in the USA!
by lips of the devil
Summary: You ever wonder just which Miley song Stefan liked? well here it is. the secret behind his "i even like that one Miley song' is it just that one or is there more? Rated M just in case, oh and for future language!
1. Chapter 1

**Did anyone ever wonder just which miley song stefan liked? well I did, and now you'll get to find out just how much he liked it. enjoy!**

"Thank you for stopping by elena, nice to see you" Stfan deadpanned not taking his eyes off of Damon. She looked between them, obviously noticing the tension so she made it quick

"yeah I, should probably go, it was nice meeting you Damon" She turned back to the elder Salvatore. He smiled charmingly and kissed her hand

"great meeting you to elena" she nodded then started to leave. But Stefan was blocking her path

"stefan? stefan" She repeated but he just kept his eyes on Damon. Finally Stefan moved and she took a deep breath to steady herself before walking out the door. as soon as it closed Damon whistled

"whoo, great gal, she's got...spunk!" He paused to smile then dropped it when he saw his brothers expression. "you on the other hand, look pooped. did you overexert yourself today? let me guess? hospital?" Stefan glared at him

"someone had to clean up your mess." Damon made a doubtful face

well you sucessful? did the powers of persuation work?" he looked ginuinlly concerned "remember if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right" Stefan ignored him

"how long was elena here?" Damon frowned

"what are you worried stefan? Scared we might be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game 'Imma highschool human'?" Stefan shook his head

"I'm not playing any game."

"well of course you are." he walked slowly over to Stefan and put his lips close to his ear "we both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it" Stefan, not letting up got up close and personal as well

"what kind of game are you playing, Damon?" Damon made yet another face then shrugged

"guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you?" and with that he smiled and walked away. Stefan waited until his brother was gone to sigh in anger. why did Damon always have to be so difficult all the time. He just wanted to cause trouble in Mystic Falls, and something between him and elena. Well stefan wouldn't let him, no matter what he did.

Stefan walked upstairs to his room. He needed to do what he did best when he thought. Closing his door he walked over to his stereo and started perusing through his cds. Ah! there it was. His most relaxing music peice. he inserted it in the player and pressed play. the music started to play. he nodded his head to it taking another deep cleansing breath before he started belting out the lyrics

_I hopped off the plane at LAX_

_with a dream and my cardigan_

_welcome to the land of fame excess, (woah)_

_am I gonna fit in?_

He moved around nodding his head and shaking his hips to the beat. this was her best song yet in Stefans oppinion. He so wanted to see her perform live. He loved Miley Cyrus

_Jumped in the cab,_

_Here I am for the first time_

_Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous_

He started doing his own moves. a few weeks ago he had made up a dance to this song and everytime he heard it he had to perform it. he just hoped it didn't come on in the car when he was with Elena. That would be awkward

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_and a Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

This was it, the chorus oh how much he loved it. Stefan jumped on his bed and used his hairbrush as a microphone as he danced and sang his heart out.

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

Stefan jammed hard to this beat. Miley was all that and so was he. This made him forget about worrying over Damons' scheme cuz rigtht now he didn't give two cents

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

_Everybody's lookin at me now_

_Like "whos that chick, thats rockin' kicks?_

_She gotta be from out of town"_

_So hard with my girls not around me_

_Its definitely not a Nashville party_

_Cause' all I see are stilletos_

_I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune_

_and a Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)_

_Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_

_Something stops me everytime (everytime)_

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!_

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah (Oh, nodding my head)_

_Moving my hips like yeah, (Ooh Yeah)_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok (gonna be okay)_

_Yeah (huh huh), It's a party in the USA (Yeah)_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away (flying away)_

_Noddin' my head like yeah (nodding my head like yeah)_

_Moving my hips like yeah, (moving my hips like yeah)_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok (I'm gonna be okay)_

_Yeah (Yeah), It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah (hahaha), It's a party in the USA (Party in the USA!)_

Stefan jumped for the finally and turned toward his door. Damon was standing there, laughing silently.

"oh my gosh this is priceless!" Damon had tears in his blue eyes from laughing so hard. Stefan glared then noticed Damons' phone in his hand. "I've only got one thing to say to you brother, Youtube" Damon sang then turned, still laughing and walked away silently singing along in his well protected mind.


	2. Stefan gets ghetto

This is what happens when Elena tries to make stefan drink her blood in his room. The struggle. Hope you like!

She almostmissed the first tiny flicker of response. Her eyes wer fixed on his face, and she caught the minute lifting of his chest only in her peripheral vision. But then the lips beneath her finger quivered and parted slightly, and he swallowed reflexivly.

"Thats it," Elena whispered "come on stefan." His eyelashes fluttered and with dawning hoy she felt his finger return the pressure of hers. He swallowed again "Yes" she waited until his eyes blinked and slowly opened before sitting back. The she fumbled one handed with the high neck of her sweater, folding it out of the way. Those green eyes were dazed and heavy but as stubborn as she had ever seen them

"No," stefan said his voice a cracked whisper.

"you have to stefan. the others are coming back and bringing a nurse with them. I had to agree to that. and if you're not well enough to convince her you don't need a hospital..." she left the sentence unfinished. she herself didn't know what a doctor or lab technician would find examining stefan. but she knew he knew, and that is made him afraid.

But stefan only looked more obstinate, turning his face way from her "can't" he whispered "it's too dangerous. already took...too much...last night. could it have been only last night? it seemed a year ago.

"will it kill me?" she asked. "stefan answer me! will it kill me?"

"no..." his voice was sullen. "but-"

"then we have to do it. Don't argue with me!" bending over him, holding his hand in hers, elena could feel his overpowering need. she was amazed that he was even trying to resist. it was like a starving man standing before a banquet, unable to take his eyes from the steaming dishes, but refusing to eat.

"No" stefan said again and elena felt frustration surge through her. he was the only person she'd ever met who was as stubborn as she was. Suddenly his eyes sprang open and he pushed her away "I said no dawg why you gotta pressure me woman?" she was startled

"excuse me." elena sat back stauching her finger. stefan sat up a bit and grunted

"yeah, I den told yo behind that I aint drinkin' none of yo blood. but you just got ta bring yo azz up here and tell me i got ta drink it aw hellz nah woman you don't tell me wat to do."

"I was only trying to help stefan, without it you'll die."

"ok you gave me some of yo blood from you finger and I said thats all, if I'm on my feet they aint gone spend no time but don't be gettin' in my face talkin' ish to me about drinkin' yo human blood. u get shanked for ish like that ho." elena was on the verge of tears. she thought stefan had loved her, she would do anything to save him. but then white fury overcame her and her tears ceased

"stefan I swear I will never speak to you again if you continue speaking this way to me." stefan raised his hands as if raising the roof

"well be out then ho I don't give a rats azz do sumin cuz if you try ta walk out my doo you gon get shanked or Imma pull out my glock on you ho. and if I find you telling my secrets...oh that's the end heffer we is gon be fightin'" Tears caught in her throat and she glared at him

"well maybe I will tell, and maybe they will find out and then..." but she couldn't do that so she had no other choice but to jump up and run out the room sobbing

"Bye heffer!" stefan called sweetly and that was the end of that.

"good job brother I'm very proud of you." said a voice in his head and stefan groaned. He couldn't believe he let Damon trick him into getting ghetto on elena. Stefan could do it well and he made a little bet with Damon that if Elena went running off after he told her off, then that meant she didn't love him as much to stay and that he, Damon would get her. Damon's evil laughter went on in his head for centuries while Stefan slipped into a dreamless sleep. 


	3. rabbit season

Stefan looked down at the limp white thing in his arms. he hadn't meant to kill it. if he knew he would be this hungry he would have hunted something much larger, like a deer. Regretfully he laid the small animal down just as something thrashed in the trees. he looked up startled and sighed with relief.

"oh just a crow" he said then continued stroking the rabbits limp fur. he truly felt bad about this. oh you poor bunny rabbit I... he made himself resist crying and started to bury it in leaves and twigs, not so proper but it would do. the crow screeched as if it were laughing but Stefan payed it no mind focusing on the rabbit and composing himself as if to say goodbye. he had always been sensitive about these kinds of things and this was hard on him. he was just glad it wasn't a human. with a grunt he said "dear Mrs. rabbit, I didn't mean to kill you well, I was just so hungry and you were so tasty.. why'd you have to be so good huh, maybe I wouldn't have killed you," he said his anger rising. "Why, why!" he yelled in fury then looked back at the rabbit. "sorry I lost it back there Mrs. rabbit I'm very distraught." then he sighed and stood. time to go to school. just as he was making his way back to his car he heard a rustling in the trees "whose there?" he demanded he so didn't need this right now, he was grieving. But a cute little rabbit hopped out as innocent as could be. he crouched

"hey little guy how are you?" the rabbit looked at him for a moment then started making little rabbit noises. Stefan paled "you saw that huh?" he obviously spoke rabbit "listen I didn't mean to Mr. rabbit I was just so hungry and..." but the rabbit was going on still squeaking and spitting "okay I understand Mr. rabbit but there's no need for language like that..." the rabbit went on. Stefan sighed in frustration "Mr. rabbit I... would you just listen?" he growled then yelled "ALRIGHT MR. RABBIT THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH THERE'S NO NEED FOR LANGUAGE AS VILE AS YOU ARE USING!" he screamed but Mr. rabbit was not going to stop. he got up on his hind paws and started chattering and spitting at Stefan who did not take kindly to all that "YOU WANNA GO MR. RABBIT...THEN LET'S GO!" and with that he attacked Mr. rabbit they rolled around growling and clicking their teeth yelling obscenities at each other. finally Stefan got Mr. rabbit by the neck and shook with all his might. the rabbit chattered in pain but still fought back his claws ripping at Stefan. " yeah that's right teach you to talk that way to me you stuck up..." Stefan was so into thrashing the rabbit that he didn't notice some nature freaks and their two kids walk into the woods. The children gasped and the parents shrieked. Stefan froze in the middle of punching the rabbit in his teeth.

"young man, what do you think you are doing to that poor innocent creature?" yelled the man Innocent? yeah right this rabbit was a menace.

"well I you see he was being so mean to me, I couldn't let him talk that way...I um I mean..."

"you monster, put that creature down." said the woman

"but he..." but she was stern

"put...him...down!" Stefan reluctantly put Mr. Rabbit back down and he hopped away. One little girl made a face, went over to Stefan and kicked him as hard as she could in the shin.

"OWWWIE!" he screamed and started hopping around on one foot clutching his leg and whimpering. the family nodded at his pain then grabbed their children and hurried away

"Disgusting" said the mother under her breath. Stefan took several breaths and then straightened up breathing hard.

"okay okay I'm good." forgetting Mr. Rabbit he got prepared to start his day at Robert E. Lee highshool. as he walked toward his car. As he went he saw Mr. Rabbit give him the finger and resisted the urge to come back and woop his tail.

sorry I make Stefan a wimp and kinda mean but tell me if it's funny My brother helped me make it up.


End file.
